Forever
by BluebellMoon
Summary: "...A boy. A boy with dark black hair and bright green eyes. A boy with a strange scar upon his forehead..." If Harry Potter made Edward Cullen's world come to a grinding halt, the effect the vampire has on the young wizard is even more extra-ordinary...But is it enough for the demons Harry faces to be laid to rest?
1. Prologue

Set after the seventh book of Harry Potter, and joining in with the first book of Twilight. I am treating the Twilight timeline as if it runs straight on as a sequel to the last Harry Potter novel. Of course, the story will veer wildly off track in terms of characters, but the general theme of events will be the same. I disregard the epilogue in the last Harry Potter novel.

**Warning:** Rated M for language, if you know your mother wouldn't want you saying or reading these words, then please don't. Adult themes may also be present, just later on in the story. Also, story is un-Beta'ed so any and all mistakes are purely mine. If you do happen to see a lot of errors and you really think you could Beta this story then I'm open to any offers.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its canon pieces are Stephenie Meyers'. The Harry Potter references and characters are J. K. Rowlings. I am merely an amateur playing in their worlds.

* * *

**Prologue: A Lifetime**

Forever.

Not a concept most people think of during their daily lives. Always, it seems like they have to rush about to finish tasks on time. Mostly, people think life is too short for them experience their lives as they want. Never enough time to do what they enjoy or want to do, always something else pressing them on.

Sometimes, forever seems to come in to people's lives, as they wait earnestly for something to come. Waiting has the opposite effect of keeping busy; time drags out laboriously instead of flying by in a rush. Even then, it only seems to take a long time, it seems to take forever, but of course it does not, as any human would never apply themselves to a task which was going to take forever. The human life span covers only such a tiny smidgen of forever that it would be folly to attempt it.

Rarely, some people think of an eternity. To almost everyone it is an incomprehensible idea. This thought of infinite time stretching on and on in front of us, and behind us, reaching further than we could hope to ever realise. Perhaps while looking up to the heavens, as the light of God shines down on them, people may catch a glimpse of what forever could mean. An eternal darkness, with tiny, miniscule points of light, representing the brief flares that are their lives in the passage of time immemorial.

Forever.

I cannot perceive the idea of it, really. I cannot grasp the enormous burden of the years laden down upon this lifeless body of mine. Hundreds, thousands, millions of eons may pass, until all we know is destroyed by fire and all that is left is ash. I find it ironic in the extreme that one such as I, who does not even truly live, has eternal life.

Forever, for me, is a lifetime.

* * *

**AN**: Although this is written in the first person, the story will actually be told in an abbreviated third person perspective, this is just to emphasize the underlying theme of the book.

Please review and let me know what you think, although I know this is little to go on but you shall see Harry in the first chapter!

Bluebell xx


	2. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** All concerning Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. That of Twilight is Stephenie Meyers'.

* * *

**Chapter One: Beginning With Goodbye**

Along the crooked path of Diagon Alley people bustled about, pointed hats bobbing in and out of doorways, owls swooping back and forth between buildings. Outside Madam Malkins a group of witched discussed their latest purchases of the new memorial robes of the War. It was the topic on everyone's lips, the ending of the Wizarding War that had seen the downfall of He Who Must Not Be Named. Even now, when the threat was entirely gone, the dark fear surrounding His true name was still present. As the witched compared colours, their talk turned inevitably to the Hero of the War, the greatest wizard of their generation.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Again.

Unbeknownst to the witches, even as they commented on what he had ordered last week at the hottest club in Wizarding London, Harry Potter was not less than 10 foot from them. Among the lively bustle of the crowd Harry Potter alone stood silent and still, his bottle green eyes scanning his surroundings watchfully. He was, of course under cover of his Invisibility Cloak, one of his best kept secrets. It was the only thing that stopped Harry from being mobbed every time he left Grimmauld Place by adoring fans.

With a soft _pop_ Harry Apparated to a little known café down the far end of Diagon Alley. This was where few people ventured, as there were no shop fronts or retail stores to attract the public. It was the Diagon Alley office of the Ministry for Magic, where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement worked in unison with the many businesses granting consent for business ventures of magical products, ensuring they abided by the Statutes of Secrecy. There was also the business end of Gringotts, and the offices for the Daily Prophet.

Harry surveyed the café before stowing away the cloak and heading to a table where two occupants already sat, the young woman busy telling off the red-headed man as Harry approached.

"For Merlin's sake Ron I only gave you two instructions before we left, and that was to buy a present Harry and pick up my book order from Flourish and Blotts! Instead you managed to waste an hour looking at the new broom display at that silly shop." Hermione sat back with a huff, her bushy hair masking the frown Harry was sure she was directing at Ron. Ron however, missed Hermione's reprimand and grinned at the sight of his best friend.

"Blimey Harry, it's been ages mate!" He greeted him with a slap on his back as Harry sat down. Harry grinned back at Ron, finally able to relax in the company of his two best friends. They were the only ones who really knew what happened at the end of the War, and two of the few people who he could talk to without every second question being a reference to the latest 'scandal' written up by the Prophet, or a screaming request for an autograph.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around his neck. "We've missed you." She whispered into his ear, before settling back in her seat, her eyes suspiciously watery.

"Thanks you two." Harry smiled at them. Ron reached across the table and held Hermione's hand, giving her a soft smile.

It was still a slightly odd sight to see Ron and Hermione together, Harry thought to himself. Not in a bad way, but after living with their bickering for seven years, these moments of caring, of _love_ threw him off. They all ordered a round of coffees, telling the grubby menu on the table which promptly disappeared after they finished ordering.

"How are you Harry?" Hermione asked him, her eyes running over his appearance. Harry subconsciously flattened his unruly hair with hand and smiled.

"I'm fine Hermione, don't worry about me." He said easily, feeling a slight twinge at the thought of lying to her. The last few months had taken their toll on him. It had nearly been a year since the War had ended, and it had been a year of constant attention. Wizards from all over Britain and the rest of the world flocked to London to catch a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter. Every time Harry stepped out in public he was stalked by avid fans. The amount of post and fan mail he received was ridiculous, everything he got he threw straight in the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. If one of his real friends wanted to contact him, they knew to Floo to his house instead. Even at the most infamous of his times at Hogwarts, Harry had never being so worn down by the attention he received.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, taking in Harry's pale complexion and pinched look around his face, but Ron dived in, giving her a strong look as he did so that clearly said _not now_.

"So what have you been doing mate? We've heard a load of toss from the Prophet, but I wouldn't believe even three-quarters of what they write today, and what I do believe is completely unrelated to you." He put it in a joking way, but Harry heard an undertone of annoyance too. He sighed, knowing Ron was right to be annoyed. After 6 months of the fame he had retreated from all public attention, citing that he was going to go travelling. What he had really done was help the Ministry eradicate what was left of the Death Eaters by becoming an Auror. Even at the Ministry, however, his fame had become too much to bear, as more often than not his job was to 'help' the Minister, most of which involved Harry being photographed at every Ministry event and being mobbed by reporters that had no interest in reporting real news.

"Well I've decided to quit working for the Ministry." He said, noting Ron and Hermione's twin looks of shock.

"But Harry, you've always wanted to be an Auror." Ron said, gaping at him.

Harry rubbed his scar tiredly, a habit he had never been able to break when he was anxious.

"I know Ron. And it was great, when I actually got to be an Auror and do my job properly." He said bitterly. "Lately though, all I get is assignments to 'assisst' the Minister or 'protect' the Minister. And then the minute I'm spotted it turns into a bloody media circus with people screaming at me to sign something, anything, or look this way Mr Potter as they try get a piece of the great _Harry_ bloody _Potter_. I'm sick of being used as a side attraction, when all I really want to do is just get on with it." _Not to mention get over it all, _Harry added silently.

There was a beat of silence and Harry looked down at the table, wondering whether he should apologize for letting that all out on them. It had felt good though, all the frustration and bitterness that he had kept to himself for the last year.

"I'm sorry it's like that for you Harry." Hermione whispered shakily. Harry's head shot up, dismayed find her crying.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't – " Hermione cut Harry off.

"It's not _you_, you silly boy. I'm upset because those...those _vultures_ won't leave you alone – after all you've done for them! The least they could do is actually let the Boy Who Lived actually _live_." She said indignantly.

"Nice one Hermione." Ron said weakly.

Harry sent him a small smile and leaned back in his seat, the tension dissipating with Ron's flippant remark. Hermione almost looked angry for a second then rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Their coffees arrived then on a floating tray that settled itself too abruptly on their table, causing them all to spill. Talk turned to the rest of the Weasley's as Harry asked what they had done in his absence.

"I think Mum's glad to have Ginny back for the Christmas holidays now. The house is pretty empty with all of us lot gone and all." Ron trailed off into silence, a pained look crossing his face for a moment. Harry winced inwardly as he thought where Ron's line had taken them. The end of the War had been triumphant but not everyone had escaped lightly or without losses. Hermione reached out and clasped Ron's hand this time. Harry averted his gaze as they looked into each others' eyes intensely, seeming to converse silently. A small stab of jealousy pierced his heart.

He wished he could have that with someone. That real honest-to-God love that accepted and gave whatever the other one needed. Things with Ginny had been hard to work out after the ending of the War, with them both realizing it was going nowhere, so they had broken it off. That was part of the reason Harry hadn't frequented the Burrow as often as he would have before. Now, searching for another person to share his life with was nigh on impossible, with his fame and perceived glory coming in between anyone really getting to know him.

"Well I have some news for you guys." Harry said firmly, interrupting their moment.

Ron and Hermione turned to look at him, their gazes slightly uncertain.

"I've decided to get away from all of this stuff for a while, until it blows over, or I can at least walk out of my front door without my wand out and the cloak covering me. So, I figure I should go travelling, see the world for a bit and learn some stuff. I've heard about the masters of wandless magic over in China, and I think it would be cool to try that. I might go see the Muggle world in America, go to Disney world or Las Vegas and do all the touristy kind of stuff. I think it'll help me maybe find what I really want to when I want to come home and settle down again."

For the second time that afternoon, Ron and Hermione were speechless by Harry's revelations.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hermione spoke up first.

"Definitely." Harry nodded. "I just need to get away from all of this attention, people fawning over me all the time. It's like I'm not a real person to them anymore, all they see is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, not Harry Potter, my mate from around the corner. I just want to be _normal_, for once in my life. I've never been just plain old Harry Potter."

"Well mate, if that's what you want, then I say go for it." Ron clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled at him.

Harry shot an appreciative smile at Ron, glad he was taking the news so well. After all the trials they had been through together it would be hard not having his two best friends on hand, but he needed to escape the celebrity status he had acquired in the Wizarding World.

"But where will you be? Will we be able to see you Harry? And when are you coming back?" Hermione peppered him with questions breathlessly as she fought to stop the tears welling in her eyes. Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat at the sight of Hermione nearly in tears because of him for the _second_ time in the last hour.

"I'm not sure, sorry Hermione, I just don't know yet." Hermione looked crestfallen at his lack of information for her. He understood how she liked to know everything, liked to have it all figured out in her head, but the point was that he was going _to_ figure his life out. For so long he had been hooked up in his battle against Voldemort, which had only gotten more lethal and bigger the older he got, but now, now he was at a loss of what to do.

"Look Hermione, I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's what I need to do. I need to get away from this and just think about what I want to do now. I need to get some space...some perspective on my life." Although Harry had only been seeking to reassure Hermione, it wasn't until he actually said the words that he really knew that was what he was looking for. Looking from Hermione to Ron he saw them struggling to understand, but he couldn't fault them for it. Although they understood better anyone else in the world, it wasn't enough. They could never _really_know what it meant to be Harry Potter. He didn't blame them for it, but he also knew he couldn't expect them to understand or even agree with his plan.

Drawn in his thoughts, Harry barely noticed the furiously whispered discussion between Ron and Hermione, but when they suddenly stopped and both turned to him he looked at them, his brow furrowed.

"Harry...we...would you like us to come with you?" Hermione offered timidly. Harry looked from one to the other incredulously. A sharp rise of anger followed by fear nearly unmanned him but he forced the feelings back, forcing himself back to the carefully calm façade he always hid behind. He rubbed his forehead again in frustration, not knowing how to put what he had to say next.

"Harry." Ron's quiet tone caught Hermione and Harry's attention immediately. "You're going to say no aren't you?" Harry opened his mouth to object instinctively.

"It's fine." Ron said louder, over Harry. "Honestly mate, we can both see you need this, and from the look on your face just now I don't think even you realize how much you need to take a break. I mean, bloody hell I get why you'd want to, everyone wants a piece of you these days, from the Ministry to random hags on the street. I swear our house has never been more popular than after all this. Even Ginny gets it at Hogwarts!" With that Ron, seemed to run out of steam and he felt silent. Harry however, almost choked up as much as Hermione had earlier. However much Ron could be a prat, he was really the best friend he could ask for.

"Thanks Ron." Harry murmured. The tips of Ron's ears turned pink but he shrugged it off.

"S'okay."

And with that Hermione, burst into tears.

**.o.O.o.  
**

Harry spent the remaining few minutes reassuring Hermione that he would stay in contact with them regularly as Hedwig would accompany him, and promising that if he settled down somewhere they would be able to visit him. When he realized she was inconsolable, at least from anything he did or said, he said his last goodbyes to his two best friends, hugging both of them tightly, and whispering goodbye. Then he covered himself up with the Cloak once more and Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place. He appeared on the doorstep to the grand old house and quickly let himself in, barely noting the few reporters and avid fans that were milling about the front gate not twenty yards away.

Once inside the peace and privacy of his own home, Harry threw himself onto a pristine cleaned settee and rubbed his face, as if trying to wash away the tiredness he felt with his hands.

"Merlin's beard." He muttered. "What the bloody hell am I doing?" He had no idea where to start his journey, no sense of purpose, and none of the confidence he had portrayed when divulging his plans to Ron and Hermione. For a long time Harry sat, staring into the worn wooden floor without really seeing it, thinking and remembering.

He thought back on the hair-raising trek across half of the United Kingdom that he, Ron and Hermione had undergone just over a year ago, searching and destroying the remaining Horcruxes, just as Dumbledore had intended. Even now, Harry could hardly believe even half of the feats they had achieved, not the least the bizarre experience he had when finally sacrificed himself for the rest of the Wizarding World and encountered Albus Dumbledore at Kings Cross station.

Harry smiled sadly as he remembered also the sight of his parents as he held the Resurrection Stone, his mother and father staying with him until what they had all thought would be the end. But it hadn't been the end, not for him, and here he was today.

_Here I am, living in the past_, Harry thought to himself. Thinking on that, he wondered where he would start his travels. Should he go straight out of the country and right into somewhere completely foreign? Or should he plan out his path, moving across the continents. With magic, he had endless possibilities. Perhaps he should start with something familiar. The Burrow? No, Molly Weasley would never let him leave on his own, and Arthur would probably let something slip at the Ministry. Harry also didn't know how he would be able to say goodbye to them all, and Ron and Hermione again.

_No, I need to make a clean break. This is about starting over. I need to start with something fresh, I need—_

Harry straightened up, a thought suddenly coming to him. He knew exactly where he was going to start. He was going to start at the beginning, where it all began over 18 years ago.

He was going to start by saying goodbye.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ to all my wonderful reviewers of the prologue! I know it wasn't much to go on - and very different from how the rest of the story will be told - but it was so motivating that here I am but a day later posting up Chapter One. I can't promise updates this quick in the future, but I will try for at least weekly updates.

Again, any mistakes are mine alone - this is un-Beta'ed.

Thank you so much for you support - let me know of what you think about the 'real' story - and can anyone guess where Harry will start off his journey?

Bluebell xxx


	3. Immortality

_An update at last!_

* * *

Harry moved swiftly about Grimmauld Place, packing his belongings into an enchanted backpack much like Hermione's small purple bag they had used while on the run. She had given it to him as part of a Christmas present last year, being ever the practical one. Ron had blown off the need for an enchanted backpack like hers again – after all it was now a time of peace and normality for the first time in nearly twenty years in the Wizarding world – but Harry was grateful Hermione had given it to him all the same. Leaving would have been much harder, had he only been able to take what he could really carry, but with his enchanted backpack he put in all of his belongings. He supposed he could have found a spell to make his own magic bag, but his Auror training left much unexplained in the practical, everyday sort of magic that he saw often at the Weasley's home. Hexes, curses, shields and healing spells he could pull off in the blink of an eye – they were almost ingrained in his instincts to react to danger – spells for cooking a five course meal or charms for domestic tasks were well beyond his range.

Some nostalgic part of him held back from just magicking the array of belongings into the backpack. Instead Harry packed the Muggle way, meaning it was several hours before he finished. His renewed purpose and determination, now that he had a plan, fuelled him on, until it was late in the night. He had always been one for leaping straight into action, formulating a plan to attack a problem and following through. Of course, most of his plans never went according to how he'd thought, be it how he had handled the Tasks back in Fourth year, or how he had gone about defeating Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as everyone else knew him.

That night, Harry lay down on his bed for the last time in what he hoped would be a very long time. With a start, Harry actually wondered if he ever would return to Grimmauld Place. Certainly he had packed everything he would have come back for; all that was really left was to decide what to do with Kreacher. Hogwarts, perhaps. Harry felt a spark of guilt as he considered the idea. If he sent Kreacher away, it would mean he really wasn't planning on coming back, and he knew Hermione and Ron saw this as a sort of holiday, a trip overseas from which he would return. It wasn't that he wanted to leave Ron and Hermione and Hagrid and all his friends, but he felt stifled under the constant scrutiny of the magical world. Even today, when he had met with Ron and Hermione, it had been a strain, always being vigilant and keeping a close watch on those around him. It was tiring, not to mention unhealthy. He could hardly remember the last time he had gone outside without any purpose other than to enjoy some fresh air and sunshine. It was just never worth the hassle. His hands often itched for a broom these days, but there weren't many people willing to play with him. Well that wasn't true. It was that no one would play _with_ him, instead of gawking at the fact they were playing with Harry Potter.

With a sigh, Harry rolled over. He wouldn't summon Kreacher in the morning to dismiss him, not least because the very act would probably give the old elf a heart attack. Harry had no wish to bury any more of his friends, even if it was a grouchy old house elf that sought to insult him at every turn.

It was a long night, and Harry eventually tired of feigning sleep, getting out of bed though his body told him he needed more. A sliver of pale light was noticeable though a gap in the curtains, signalling the imminent dawn. With a cracking yawn Harry made his way downstairs, calling out for Kreacher as he did so.

"Kreacher? Could you get me some breakfast please? Oh and I want to have a chat with you, so you can join me in the dining room if you want."

Harry knew that the antagonistic elf would never dream of eating a meal with his master at the dining table, even if he weren't the likes of Harry Potter, so he wasn't surprised when Kreacher only hovered just inside the dining room doorway as Harry finished breakfast. Harry shovelled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth as Charmer swooped in with a copy of the Daily Prophet, blinking ominously at Harry until he chowed down two pieces of toast.

"Bloody greedy thing aren't you?" Harry muttered good-naturedly. Skimming the headlines, Harry looked past the general news and related gossip about himself, searching for any tidbits that were out-of-place or spelled out trouble. The worst thing was a strange weather occurrence that had caused genuine flooding in the north of England, but nothing serious or disturbing was reported. Satisfied with the state of things as they were, Harry scribbled a quick letter to Hermione and Ron, letting them know where he would be heading to first, and explaining why the letter had arrived to them the way it had. Charmer looked down at the note before begrudgingly sticking his leg out for Harry to attach it but Harry shook his head.

"You aren't delivering this one Charmer, this one gets a special delivery, because you're coming with me."

Harry turned to the sorry-looking elf in the doorway and called him over.

"Kreacher, I have something to tell you." Harry took a deep breath. This was the last thing he had to do before he left, this would make leaving real.

"Kreacher, I'm leaving." He said, looking at the elf apprehensively. This would not go down well. "I'm not sure when – or if – I'll be coming back, so for now, I'll be sending you to live with Ron and Hermione –" At this revelation Kreacher, who had only stared malevolently as Harry spoke, suddenly paled and his mouth dropped open.

"NO!" Kreacher screeched, his bug eyes staring at Harry in shock. "Kreacher cannot serve such scum, Kreacher cannot associate with _Her_, or the blood-traitor. He cannot. Kreacher serves Master and the noble house of Black, Kreacher cannot abide with the likes of those not fit to be called wizards. Mistress will be _horrified_..." Kreacher started moaning and writhing on the floor, resorting now to begging Harry. He was taken aback by Kreacher's reaction. Yelling and insults he had predicted, but not the pitiful beseeching that Kreacher had reduced to. Thinking quickly, Harry offered another alternative.

"What if you serve at Hogwarts?" Although he detested the way the house elf treated Ron, not to mention his obvious disgust at mentioning Hermione, Harry didn't want to put the creature through more misery than he had already suffered, or his best friends for that matter.

"But the noble house of Black has been served by Kreacher for his whole life. Kreacher cannot abandon Mistress! Oh what will she say? My poor Mistress!"

"Kreacher." Harry said warningly. "Hogwarts, or Ron and Hermione. If I come back you can serve here again, but until then I'm not having you by yourself." _You went mad enough last time that happened_. Harry thought to himself.

"But Master, Kreacher has served his _whole life_ here. Kreacher belongs here. Oh Master Kreacher cannot abandon the house and Mistress..." Kreacher continued to protest. Harry was loath to force him, but he was leaving him with no choice.

Resorting to desperate measures, Harry blurted out, "I could free you instead."

Kreacher immediately shut up, making a strange gurgling sound in his throat. His eyes bugged out even further than normal, and he opened and closed his mouth several times before shakily bowing to Harry.

"Kreacher will go to Hogwarts right away Master, Kreacher will serve the magical school, whose history is almost as great as the house of Black."

"Take this with you Kreacher." Harry scribbled a quick note to Headmistress McGonagall, explaining his extended absence, and Kreacher's arrival.

With a sharp _crack_, the house-elf was gone with his note, and Harry sat back with a sigh. He threw the last Daily Prophet he would receive for a long time into the fire, along with the now redundant note to Hermione and Ron, and took Charmer upstairs. Grabbing his backpack off his dresser, Harry cast one last look around his bedroom, formerly his godfather's room, before releasing Charmer and whispering his instructions.

"We're off on our travels now Charmer, and I know you owls hate Apparition, so you'll find me in Godric's Hollow. We've got one last thing to do before we leave England."

Charmer launched himself off Harry's arm with a squawk and disappeared from sight. Harry sighed and with his wand out, twisted to the left and for the last time, Apparated out of the house he lived in for the last year.

His house, but it had never been his home.

He was the prodigal son returned.

There were no welcoming arms, no beaming smiles or warm hugs. Only an empty street, and a desolate ruin welcomed him back, but Harry preferred the stillness after last few tumultuous years. The sky was overcast, and the threat of rain was growing ever more determined by the minute, but Harry stayed still, revelling in the peace and quiet. He wasn't even under his Cloak and nothing was bothering him. He was a long way from London, that was for sure. But Godric's Hollow was still a wizarding village, and that meant possibly being recognised. Turning away from his parents destroyed home, and the ever-present mural that was now emblazoned with words of triumph and blessings, Harry hurried down the street. He walked quickly and surely, with his head bowed and his hands stuffed into his woollen jacket's pockets.

Presently, Harry came to a stop in front of an old iron gate. It swung open as he approached and Harry threaded through the stone memorials until he came to one inscribed with his own last name.

James and Lily Potter.

His parents. His brave, loving, sacrificing, dead parents. The ache in Harry's heart didn't lessen being back here, but the bitter, twisting pain did. The years of being neglected and unwanted in his own home no longer mattered so much, seeing the result of unconditional love right before him. He missed his parents more than ever when he was here. He was so close to what could have almost happened, so close to what he almost could have had, and yet so impossibly far from it at the same time. It was bittersweet, but still, Harry felt desperately glad he had come to see his parents' graves once more.

He thought back to the first time he had visited the gravesite, as part of a desperate visit to an aging Bathilda Bagshot. He had nearly been killed by Nagini that night, were it not for Hermione. Harry looked up at the overcast sky. When had a year – a_ month_ – gone by without some attempt on his life? Not since the third year of his schooling had Harry been safe. Until eighteen months ago, when things he never _dreamed_ could be possible in the wizarding world had happened. He had seen his parents again, in the midst of it all.

"Hey mum...dad. I don't know if you're here or not but...I've seen too much to not believe you're out there somewhere. I really wish I had that stone again so I could see you, but I know that it was right to let it go, the temptation would have been too much if I had really kept it. At least I know you guys are alright. And since you haven't run into me up wherever you are, you know I'm alright too..." Harry faltered, unsure what to say. Anything he said would be meaningless. They had to know he missed them. They did know he loved them. Everything else was just pointless.

"I'm going away for a while." Harry looked down intently at the headstones of his parents. "I think it's the right thing to do. I think it's something I _need_ to do. I've never really...thought about everything that happened, thought about what I really did, and here, it's too hard with everyone watching me every second of the day. I can't crack in front of them, all they see is the Chosen One, the hero of the war. They need that. So I have to go somewhere else. Anywhere else really." He fell silent again, justifying his leaving to his parents, but also to himself. Everyone had just accepted he was going, trusting the judgement of the invincible Harry Potter – there was no way He could be wrong after all – look what he did, defeated Lord Voldemort, not once, but twice.

Shaking off the negative thoughts in his mind, Harry turned away from his parents graves with a whispered goodbye, his throat closing up as he did so.

It was the one thing he had never been able to say to them. Goodbye. They were ripped from him by an evil, demented wizard hell-bent on power and immortality. And then this boy, Harry James Potter had the audacity to _not_ bow down to Lord Voldemort, to fight against him and reject everything he stood for.

And in the end...Harry had gotten everything Voldemort wanted. He became the Master of Death, one of the most influential wizards in the world today, possessor of the elder want, and had conquered Voldemort.

And...he got the one thing he had never _ever _wanted. The one thing that was going to keep him from his parents for ever. Because in actual fact, Harry Potter was no ordinary wizard. He was more extra-ordinary than any wizard that had lived. Tom Riddle had pursued the darkest of all dark magic, pushed it beyond the limitations of what was possible and created a new branch of dark magic.

A living Horcrux.

A living, _human_ Horcrux. And this ancient and terrible magic had wrought an unprecedented change in Harry. Although Harry was not the first wizard to die willingly, nor the first to sacrifice himself for others, he was the first to die with another's soul present in him. His body, caught between the world of the living and the dead and been pushed far beyond normal human limits, even for a wizard, and as such, it had changed.

Harry Potter was no longer immortal in name alone.

Harry Potter _was_ immortal.

The great, terrible burden Harry refused to acknowledge or face was the reason for his travelling, was the reason for his search for knowledge. He was desperate for information, for answers, for anything that could help him change his immortality. He had never wanted what Tom Riddle sought most, and it was beyond ironic that he, Harry, was given it by Voldemort himself.

With a bitter smile stretched across his face, Harry shouldered his backpack and left the cemetery, the grass leaving no sign of his coming. With a quick scan, he saw the sky was clear. He had no wish to stay in Godric's Hollow anymore. If anything, it had only made leaving easier, and he was eager to escape the wizarding world he knew, escape the man he was known as, and escape the man he had become.

_Charmer will be annoyed. Very annoyed_. Harry thought wryly as he twisted left and Apparated away.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my lovelies. Reviewing will make you stars, and it is so very helpful for me._

__Bluebell x


	4. Visions

_I am hopefully getting better at updating... Thank you all so much for your patience, and lovely reviews! Here's something a bit different..._

* * *

_4 years later_

Edward sighed quietly, but not quietly enough to escape a jab in his side from the enormous boy next to him. Really, the force he used should have been enough to break through a stone wall but Edward barely grimaced as Emmett leered at him over the desk.

_Need a bit of entertainment there Eddie-boy?_

Edward rolled his eyes and shifted out of Emmett's elbow's range. Emmett's idea of entertainment was certainly not _his_ idea of entertainment. Sure enough, Emmett's thoughts immediately turned to the private moments between him and Rosalie, some of them memories, some of them fantasies. None of it was anything Edward hadn't already accidentally seen before but it was the last thing he wanted in his mind in the middle of his 54th senior year in high school. Edward growled low enough that the rumble stayed muted in his chest, but it was loud enough for Emmett to hear. His thought flow abruptly shifted.

_Sorry man, I got kinda lost. I mean, you can't blame me, Rosie _is_ amazing._

And there he went again. Unfortunately Edward couldn't blame him. Not because he didn't find Rosalie irresistible – something he wasn't sure any other man thought of her – but because he could also hear the thoughts of blinding love that Emmett had when he thought of his mate. As much as he ever could, Edward pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. They were never fully out of his head, but nearly eighty years of dealing with the thoughts of everyone around him had made him long-practised in the art of ignoring them.

Mr Godfrey, the English teacher, started wrapping up his lecture, and the students sensed the shift in his demeanour. Eyes sifted toward the door or clock, minds drifted from their notes to other friends or activities they might be doing later. It was the same with every class at the end of the day, and Edward felt the same restlessness the other students showed as they furtively packed their books up before the bell. The reasons they were restless were very different, however.

"And finally, I have your finals assignments to give out before you start the weekend." _Hopefully not so many of them hand-in late this time. Marking is a bitch sometimes, and delivering straight out fail after fail isn't exactly uplifting after a year's worth of teaching._ Mr Godfrey thought.

A collective groan around the room nearly drowned out the thoughts in Edward's head as Mr Godfrey finished his lecture with that announcement. Edward picked up the bones of the assignment as Mr Godfrey mentally checked everything was in order, before handing out the first sheets to the front row of desks. It would be a relatively easy assignment, considering it was a dumbed down version of a university paper Edward had completed a few years before.

An easier A than usual then.

"Shakespeare, comparison of a few tragedies of your choice. Minimum of 8 pages for the report. Explore themes covered in class, but he will accept good ones of your own." Edward muttered swiftly under his breath as Emmett raised an eyebrow at him. Emmett rolled his eyes in response after hearing the summary.

_I don't get what everybody loves about that guy. He just rambles on about miserable crap half the time and I can't be bothered explaining everything he wrote in a _new_ way for the fiftieth time._

"It'll be new to him, whatever you write." Edward responded to Emmett's thoughts, barely moving his mouth. Mr Godfrey was now halfway through the class. Was the teacher moving slower than usual? Or was he more impatient than usual to leave? Edward wondered. He drummed his fingers on the edge of the desk in a little melody he absently thought of in the spare moment Mr Godfrey created.

Spare moment? Weren't his entire ream of moments spare? Borrowed time was what he lived on, and it was a time without limit. Edward sighed again and ignored Emmett's questioning glance. He knew he was acting bratty, but there was something about this day that was growing ever more interminable to him. Edward itched to escape. To run and jump and leap as far as he could, to do something exciting and worthwhile for a change, as opposed to living this farce that albeit ensured their safety, both from prying eyes and the Volturi. _As long as we kept under the radar, we were fine_, Edward mused. _And as long as we keep under the radar, I will be sick to death of this waiting. Always waiting. Waiting for Alice to see something, for Jasper to slip up, for time to pass so that I may wait somewhere else._

He was finally rewarded with the sight of Mr Godfrey handing out his instruction papers on the desk, and Edward scooped them up faster than he should have, finally free to do what he wanted. _After I drive my siblings home_, he amended to himself as Emmett followed me from the room and down the hall to the car park. Edward searched the minds around him for the familiar timbre of Alice and Jasper, and found them already waiting by the Volvo. Rosalie was just nearing them, making sure she strutted for greatest effect as Emmett and Edward also left the buildings behind. Emmett's mind briefly flashed to his earlier train of thought, before catching hold of himself, glancing in Edward's direction subtly.

Edward ignored his look and the rest of his family as he strode to the driver's door and climbed in, waiting for a moment for everyone else to clamber in. Alice and Jasper were prompt, whereas Rosalie and Emmett had to greet each other 'properly' before they got in the car. Edward expertly reversed and peeled out of the car park.

_Edward?_ Alice called to him softly.

He flicked his eyes to hers through the rear view mirror.

_We all love you, in our own way. Even Rosalie, and we will help you with anything you need._

Edward raised an eyebrow briefly. Why was Alice getting sentimental, now of all times and places? Had she seen something?

_I'll show you, but I think you'll want more...privacy when I show you_. She ended the conversation, a nervous tinge to her inner voice. For the rest of the ride her thoughts drifted on mundane things such as recipes and manuals for kitchen appliances. Why she knew them off by heart, Edward had no idea. She was, however, effectively blocking him from whatever she wanted to show him later.

Edward was perplexed, a rather novel situation. What would make Alice nervous and move her to remind him of his family's love? Edward knew they loved him. Though the words were not spoken so often between all of them, they truly were a family. As much a family as a coven of vampires could be. Was it something I was going to do? Was I going to fight them and say words I didn't mean? Was something going to force me away from my family? Edward guessed, and second-guessed himself repeatedly.

It was useless speculating, and within minutes they were home, as Edward pushed the Volvo faster than he usually did, curiosity getting the better of him after Alice's comments. As he pulled into the garage, his siblings all leaped out and disappeared, off to their own tasks. Everyone except Alice. She instead flitted up to her room, dropping her school props off, then re-joined Edward downstairs.

"Let's run." She said aloud, letting the rest family know where they were going as they exited the back door through the kitchen and headed towards the woods. As they ran through the surrounding forest, heading north towards Canada, Alice still kept her thoughts turned to anything other than visions she had recently. She settled mostly on Jasper, though her thoughts were not the obscene types Edward was often privy to through Emmett's mind. After they had run nearly twelve miles, and were long past any sign of civilization, she slowed and came to a stop. Edward skidded to a halt in front of her, eyes searching, mind listening intently to hers, waiting for her to show him.

"Come on Alice!" He burst impatiently.

"I know, I know it's driving you mad...but I still don't know how you'll react. There are so many possibilities...I'm still not even sure I should have said anything at all...but no...no I think it will be ok." Alice muttered to herself, and opened her mind to Edward, showing a wavering vision that was hardly clear, but had distinct elements.

...A boy. Or was he a man? He was young, perhaps just older than Edward himself. And he was in a blurred crowd of people, pushing through them the wrong way. The crush of people did not deter him, in fact he seemed very deft at winding through the people and quickly made his way to a desk, where he stopped to speak with a woman. Where he was, Edward could not tell, or even what type of place he was in, just that there were many other people around him, and lots of..._fires_? Evenly spaced along the walls..._ah so he was in a room_. The boy had stopped talking to the woman at the desk and headed toward a short line of people in front of a fire. The blurred people seemed to disappear into the fire..._was this some sort of execution room_? The boy stepped up to the fire next, turning to face back into the room as he did so, and it was then that Edward finally saw his face. A shock of unruly black hair sat top his thin face. A pair of bright green eyes shone distinctly from his face, and were almost the most distinguishing thing about him, but for a thin lightning-shaped scar upon his forehead. He shouted out some words, but all Edward caught was " – n, America!" Before the flames flashed green and he disappeared...

The bewildering vision faded, and Edward was left looking at Alice with a hapless look.

"Why on _earth_ did you show me that? Why did you even see it? Who is that boy? Are you looking out for him?" Edward questioned Alice relentlessly, prying into her mind, trying to get answers.

"You meet him." Alice said simply. _I was flipping through everyone, just doing a usual check, and then _this_ came up. I don't understand either Edward. I'm just showing you what I saw._

"I _meet_ this boy? He walked into some flames and shouted America, then _disappeared_. You don't find those sorts of people in Forks Alice." Edward argued incredulously. He had never felt so off-balance about something. None of the vision made any sense, and the fact Alice had even seen it made least sense of all. Edward suddenly caught on to what Alice had thought, not said.

"You didn't show me meeting him." He said flatly, looking at Alice with suspicion. Alice lowered her eyes.

_I...don't want to Edward...I don't even want to admit I'm _seeing_ things like this. I'm already a freak and now I'm seeing things that aren't even possible! I feel like I'm losing my mind! _Alice cried out, her thoughts tumbling back and forth, her knowledge she was in an asylum, her gnawing fear that she brought her insanity into her vampiric state.

Edward's gaze softened as he saw her thoughts that she had kept hidden away while being around Jasper. She hadn't wanted him to feel her worry or fear, knowing he too would worry about her, and question it. She had wanted to tell Edward about this vision first, felt that she owed it to him.

"Thank you Alice." He said quietly. "You have nothing to worry about, the venom we receive cures all diseases and ailments we had in our human lives, and the fact you were in an asylum proves nothing – the medical procedures and treatments in those days were entirely lacking, and mostly incorrect. You are not crazy, and I do not think you are."

Alice's next thought was exactly alike his own.

_But that means what I saw was real...and what I saw _can't _be real._

Edward shook his head, frustrated. "I don't know Alice, I really don't understand. Why don't you show me when we meet, maybe that will help?"

The vision swam to the forefront of Alice's mind and Edward watched as the scarred boy came into view. Edward was surprised to find he recognised the place. The boy was in a woodland clearing, a meadow not far from where they were. A meadow only Edward usually frequented. The boy moved forward gracefully, for a human, his bright eyes darting around his surroundings continuously. Edward wondered if he was a trained fighter, or if his earlier life had put him on guard naturally. Suddenly the boy stiffened, and drew out a thin wooden stick from his back pocket of his jeans. He wore hiking gear, obviously having anticipated the terrain, though all he had on him apart from his clothes was the stick and a small backpack.

Then the boy vanished from sight completely.

Edward exclaimed out loud, but Alice kept focusing on the vision, and it continued on.

A short while later, Edward came bolting into the clearing at vampire speed, coming to an abrupt halt in the centre of the meadow, before stretching out in the middle of the sun-lit clearing, sparkling in the bright light. All of sudden, he froze. While normal for a vampire, the thing that caught Edward's attention was the simultaneous reappearance of the boy, and yet in the vision Edward did not react. He had not anticipated his arrival, not noticed his scent, and the boy had become invisible at will. Furthermore, the boy pointed the stick at Edward in the vision, before the frozen Edward _rose off the ground_, and the vision faded.

"After that, he is undecided on what he does. But even you two meeting, even him entering the fireplace, none of it is certain. One, or both of you need to decide before then. I think the boy needs to enter the fireplace and say America, and you need to decide to go to the meadow." Alice theorised, but Edward only looked at her in frozen shock.

"But Alice, what did he do with me? He is certainly not human, if he can disappear from sight and hide his scent. He is not vampire either, but then what does that leave? Is he dangerous? Is that even what he really looks like? Is it all a farce, a trick? But somehow I levitated off the ground. And why would I take part in this prank?" Edward reeled off question after question, hoping to find answers with Alice, but as he met her gaze, he saw none.

"I don't know Edward. For the first time in all my years, I don't know what _any_ of this means, or if it's even real."

They both reviewed the visions they had seen, musing over certain details and things they had noticed. The sun had been high and bright, a rare occurrence in Forks, and that meant it was most likely summer. It was spring now, which meant the vision would occur in about four weeks.

"Alice, can you see when that will happen? When the meadow will look like that, and the weather?"

Alice paused for a moment.

"Three weeks and two days from now." She said confidently, though her eyes were guarded.

The day after the last day of school. Even less time than he had originally thought. Edward scrutinised his memories of brown-haired boys and people who immediately disappeared, or had no scent, but wrack his brain as he did, he could find nothing that was remotely familiar to the scene Alice had shown him. For the first time in a very long time, Edward felt afraid, and he felt threatened. For so long, vampires had been at the top of the food chain. Their ridiculous overload of powers such as speed and strength had made them invincible, except to others of their kind, but with Edward's advantage of hearing his opponent's thoughts, this was the first time Edward felt truly threatened.

Wordlessly, he turned from Alice and ran back to the house, to the empty refuge it now represented, and the family that would now help him. That was what Alice had reassured him of this afternoon. They would be there for him, to face down this unknown enemy, they would protect him, because they all loved him. And yet...none of them _were_ in the clearing with him. He had been alone.

When Edward returned to the house, he did not go to anyone. He did not pay attention to Alice as she went upstairs to her husband. He did not listen to any thoughts, nor consciously stay aware of his surroundings. Instead, he played. His fingers caressed the ebony and ivory keys, the music coming to him from an unknown source, expressing what he could not find the words to say. It was discordant and wandering, sometimes lost and vulnerable, sometimes jarring and confused. It was Edward's way of expressing what he didn't want to express. Without missing a beat, he felt a presence at his back, the warmth and love that radiated from the thoughts could be no other than Esme. None of the rest of the family projected such love, at least not toward Edward.

Edward felt the slight worry in her thoughts as she debated internally over whether to approach him or leave him be. She worried that him focusing on his negative mood would only make him spiral down. But then again, Esme knew that was how Edward thought things through, worked through emotions he was unable to name or speak aloud. Edward decided to comfort her, and his playing drifted off quietly. Neither Esme nor Edward stirred for a few minutes, each both thinking of what to say. Eventually Esme sighed.

_You have heard how I have tried to think of what to say, but all I can really say is that I love you my son. We are here to talk if you need. Advice or help, anything._

As she made the offer, Edward knew she spoke for Carlisle also.

"Thank you." He said solemnly. He turned around on his piano bench at human speed, thoughtful.

"I will talk to Carlisle tonight." He told Esme, and gave her a small smile, reassuring her he was ok.

"Good." Esme beamed back at him, glad he was not as melancholy anymore and darted back upstairs, to resume her painting. It was a piece of art she was working on for Carlisle's birthday, so she only worked on it when he wasn't at home.

Edward took out his homework and finished it within an hour, just before Carlisle returned home from work. Edward let him and Esme have a moment before he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Esme smiled at him knowingly, briefly touching his arm to reassure him, then disappeared upstairs, double-checking that any remnants of her secret painting were entirely gone.

Carlisle appraised him gently, greeting him with a warm smile and a thought.

_Good evening, son. _

Edward nodded in response.

"May I talk with you?" He asked courteously. Carlisle has always commanded the utmost respect from him, not just from his age, or his place as Edward's maker, but by the peaceful wisdom and generous actions he always displayed. He truly was a father to Edward, in this life at least.

_In my study? Or would you prefer this be private?_ Carlisle queried.

"We could hunt." Edward suggested.

Carlisle nodded, understanding Edward didn't want this shared with everyone. Not just yet.

_One moment_. Carlisle walked up the stairs sedately, not quite slow enough to be human, yet slow enough for a vampire. He was considering what Edward would say, but with a control Edward had never seen in another vampire, Carlisle stopped speculating and simply accepted he would know soon enough. His father's patience would never stop amazing Edward. That and his level of control and compassion around his patients at the hospital.

Edward knew he could handle himself if blood was accidentally spilled around him, but he would leave as soon as possible, and if he knew he was going to be around blood, he would make sure he was well-fed. Anything more than two weeks, and his resolve would weaken around fresh blood in the open.

Carlisle returned and they ran out of the house into the woods once more, Edward choosing to lead him in a different direction than before, and before long he recognised where his feet were taking him.

The meadow.

* * *

_Soon we will catch up with Harry, but I won't leave you wondering what Edward and his family decide, so another vampire chapter is due next. Thank you so much everyone, your reviews and encouragement mean the world to me!_

Bluebell xx


	5. Waiting

**Chapter 4: Waiting **

* * *

"Edward, you can speak your mind. I will not judge, only listen if that is what you want." Carlisle stood in the middle of the clearing, slowly turning to watch Edward as he paced relentlessly in circles.

For the past five minutes Edward had kept silent, striding on soundless feet back and forth between the looming fir trees. He had searched for words, his wits and thoughts scrambling in all directions in a mess, as they had been since he had seen Alice's visions. He was at a complete loss, and he had not felt this way in decades. His carefully structured life and planned days now upturned by the most innocuous-looking of people - a mere human! But he was not a mere human, the boy couldn't be. But if not, then what exactly was he? A new breed of vampire? Created how? The cyclic thoughts escalated Edward's frustration and he forced himself to think logically, comparing what he thought he knew with what he had seen. This was why he had come to Carlisle, the only vampire in their coven that was more knowledgeable about the vampire world than himself. Carlisle had been patient, with Edward, seemingly at ease as Edward paced furiously in front of him. His thoughts betrayed the slightest hint of worry for Edward, wondering about the out of character display he was seeing. Curiosity resounded most strongly in his thoughts, but as ever Carlisle schooled himself to stillness, not directly asking Edward anything with his voice or his mind.

Coming to a halt, Edward looked up at the night sky, the pinpricks of light glowing cold and bright in the chill air. Spring was not much warmer than winter here in Forks. There would be a frost in the morning. The temperature of the air felt about neutral to Edward, which meant it would be very cold for a human. The inane thoughts were a blessed relief from Alice's tormenting visions, and Edward focused on his surroundings, calming himself. He looked directly at Carlisle. His father was still just as patient in his thoughts as he had been while he waited for Edward, and Edward forced himself to take a needless breath. This was Carlisle, his father. He could tell him anything.

"Alice showed me a vision today." Edward began. "Two actually. Neither was entirely clear, except for one figure. A boy, barely older than I. A boy with dark black hair and bright green eyes." Carlisle cocked his head as he often did when listening to patients, a trait from his human doctor days.

"One of the peculiar things about him was a scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt."

"One of the things?" Carlisle enquired.

"Yes. There were many, _many_ peculiar things about this boy Carlisle." Edward's calm tone slipped and he started to speak faster, his anxiety becoming clear. "In the vision he walked into a fire whilst shouting _America_, before the fire flashed green and he disappeared. He didn't seem scared or angry, or like any of this was unusual, and he did not get harmed by the flames. In one moment he just disappeared." Edward stopped the words tumbling out of his mouth with effort, as Carlisle raised his hand.

"What other peculiar things did you notice?" He asked, his thoughts carefully blank, not letting Edward know anything he may have thought.

"That was the first vision Alice showed me. In the second, he was able to disappear, without any fire or visible tricks. He held a stick, he had no scent, he was soundless, and he could..." Edward trailed off. Even to his own ears he sounded ludicrous, like a simple-minded human taken in by a con man, a petty trickster.

Carlisle waited.

"He could _lift_ things, like some form of levitation without touching it or using any other apparatus." Edward fell silent, waiting for Carlisle's reaction.

_I wonder if..._ Edward caught the wistful thought just as Carlisle began to move. He gripped Edward's shoulder firmly, his hand a comforting weight.

"Trust me when I say I believe you, Edward." Carlisle hesitated and Edward caught a name slipping through his thoughts. _Albus_. "I do not believe, however, that this is much to worry about. I have come across what you described before and I can explain. I also believe you have nothing to fear, Edward –"

"I was there." Edward cut in. "I was there Carlisle. I was the thing he lifted." Edward hesitated for a moment, strangely feeling ashamed, as if he had failed somehow, though it yet to even happen. "I did nothing. I did not notice his scent, did not hear one of a hundred things I should when I am near a human, not least his thoughts. And then...then Alice's vision ended, because he had not yet decided what to do with me."

Carlisle looked at Edward steadily, a faint frown appearing on his brow.

"Did you recognise where this was to happen? Or when? Were you afraid in the vision?" Carlisle questioned.

"I didn't seem afraid, nor even surprised, though I think there was something incapacitating me. Some unseen effect. It happened here, in the meadow. That is too close Carlisle, too close to the family. I think it best if we leave the area - we have time, it wasn't due to happen for another four weeks yet, Alice said."

_I think it has become necessary to share this with the family Edward. There is much here I do not understand, but there is far more none of you understand, and you should._

Edward narrowed his eyes. Carlisle knew something of this boy? Or the strange circumstances he was in? Edward felt a minor sense of relief at Carlisle's thoughts, but was still confused by his words. Carlisle thought there was nothing to fear from this boy, but it was all Edward could do to control his fear of the unknown threat to his existence that the boy represented.

He followed Carlisle back to the house, catching snippets of his thoughts as they ran, but anything Edward heard only served to confuse him more. An old man with a long white beard. He matched the name Albus. A man with a snake face, who didn't look entirely human. The black-haired boy, except with round, sellotaped glasses. Ancient books full of moving pictures and sticks, many of the wooden sticks the boy had pointed at Edward. _Wands_. Carlisle called them. One word Edward caught just before the family assembled in the dining room was one that made him falter in his step.

_Wizards_.

He opened his mouth to question Carlisle, but Carlisle noticed and shook his head almost imperceptibly.

_Not yet son. I will tell everyone, or no one at all, as I am sworn to secrecy in this matter._

Edward bowed his head, about Carlisle's integrity, regardless of how badly he desired answers. When he entered the house Carlisle had already called a family meeting and his brothers and sisters were running to the dining room at vampire speed. It wasn't that often that they had meetings of this nature, and when they did they were of importance to everyone in the family. Edward made his way there at human speed, a step behind Carlisle who had his head to the side again. He was thinking very quickly, sifting through memories unfamiliar to Edward. They sat around the table, Alice apprehensive with Jasper looking resolute beside her. Edward could feel the gentle waves of reassurance and calm he sent out. As Edward caught his eye, Jasper frowned slightly.

_We will help you, brother._

Edward looked down from Jasper's gaze, but smiled slightly as Jasper threw a double dose of calm his way. He released the hands he hadn't realised he had clenched into fists and sat beside Carlisle at the head of the table. Rosalie was looking between Carlisle, Edward and Alice.

_What is going on? Edward has talked with those two all afternoon and now they all look like somone's died. Oh for God's sake, is that it? He had a slip up didn't he? Or did Alice stop him? _None of it aimed towards Edward specifically until she sensed his gaze.

_We better not be moving again Edward. You should hunt more often if you're going to give in to temptation_, she thought irritably.

Edward only rolled his eyes in response and turned his attention back to Carlisle as he stood up and greeted them all.

"Alice had a vision today, or rather two of them. One of these concerned Edward, and he came to me, asking for an explanation, thinking I might have answers. He was right to think that. Alice, if you could explain both visions, in the order they happened?" All eyes switched to Alice. Emmett, Esme and Rosalie had thoughts of confusion, while Carlisle was curious. Jasper was only seeking to reassure Alice – she had clearly recounted the visions to him after telling Edward.

Alice described the visions as she and then Edward had seen them. In the aftermath of her telling, the thoughts of his family became so loud and clamorous Edward felt like fleeing the room.

_Is something wrong with–_

_Is this a new type of creature? I thought we were the only–_

_Is Edward in danger? Does he know–_

_Why did Alice see–_

_What are we going to do? Maybe we should–_

"Stop." Edward ground out between his teeth. "Carlisle has more to tell you, just stop for a minute."

Esme and Emmett looked contrite, while Rosalie still regarded him with some suspicion. For Edward's sake, they all calmed their thoughts, though Rosalie still had a slew of biting remarks regarding Edward, wondering how he had managed to attract the attention of such a dangerous creature.

"It was a very long time ago, while I was still alone, and in Europe." Carlisle began. "My time with the Volturi had not only been educational, but it had been full of shared memories, and I was growing lonely once more." Carlisle looked toward Edward. "This was less than a decade before I found you and your mother in that hospital Edward." He returned to his story. "I was in Prague, and the streets were a very dangerous time for anyone wandering alone, even for a vampire. I had heard whispers of a man, a man who was supposedly dangerous, and 'different'. People could not pinpoint it exactly, and it made them wary. I grew intrigued, thinking perhaps it was a vampire like myself, able to live among the human population.

"One night, I sought out this man. I had an idea of where he lived, and I was sifting through the back streets when I came across an odd scent, or rather, it was a lack of scent. A distinct lack of scent that intersected the human and natural ones, and formed a path. I followed this out of curiosity, for I had found nothing like it before. It led out of the city, where he trapped me by circling back around. He subdued me somehow. I found myself unable to move at all, and yet, he did not lay one finger upon me. Then, when I thought my already long life was going to end prematurely, he introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, a wizard. He already knew my name and that I was a vampire. He apologised for 'intruding on my mind' as he called it, but assured me my secret was safe with him. He explained a great many things to me, did Albus, and for nearly a year he was my closest companion. Eventually business of his own called him away, into more populated areas of Europe, where I could not follow.

"He has sporadically kept in touch with me, and eight years ago he contacted me for the last time, speaking of this boy, a great wizard, who another, evil wizard tried to kill many times. If I assume correctly, the fact Alice has seen this boy, and as Edward guessed he is about your human ages, then he is still alive and well, having overcome the other evil wizard." Carlisle fell silent for a moment.

"There are some things I do not understand, such as the boy's power to become invisible – that I think, is a rarity even among wizards. The fire is how they transport themselves over long distances. There is another way to do it, but this requires less training. The stick you mentioned, Alice, is what they call a wand, and it is an instrument they use to do magic. Very powerful wizards, such as Albus, could do magic without a wand, but I understand that is a great feat, and potentially dangerous. I imagine the way you do not react Edward, is because of a charm or some other that masks the boys scent and silences his movements. I do not know if all wizards would be immune to your mind-reading, or if it is just this boy, but Albus had some talent with mind-reading.

"I must caution you all that most wizards distrust us, and many would kill us without compunction, as they believe us evil magical creatures, ruthless stone killers. Albus was wise enough to understand the difference in my eyes, and not attack me, but there are few who would do this. The world of wizards is also kept secret, obviously, so I swore to keep silent, unless it endangered my life. I extended that courtesy to all of you of course, as you joined the family." Carlisle ended his monologue, and for a moment, Edward heard nothing at all, as everyone in his family, himself included, sat in stunned silence, mentally and verbally. They were all inhumanely still, and the tension in the room was palpable.

"That is the best fucking news I've heard in a decade!" Emmett whooped, before dissolving into raucous laughter. Every vampire twitched imperceptibly, and Edward stared at him intently. He genuinely found it funny, Edward realised. _When did Emmett _not_ get amused by serious situations_, he thought wryly.

The tension broken, various queries and musings broke out among Edward's family, but he pressed Carlisle with what he thought was most important.

"Is he a danger?"

Once again everybody fell silent, looking to Carlisle expectantly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, obviously thinking.

"No." He answered slowly. "I believe we have little to fear from this boy. He is a good, kind-hearted wizard by all accounts, and I imagine quite peaceable being taught under Albus. We should stay wary though. It is impossible to say what kind of life he has led since I last talked to Albus. I will try contacting him again."

"So we're not moving?" Rosalie broke the silence again.

"No." Carlisle answered. "There is no danger, not yet. Alice's visions have not yet come to pass, and when they do it will be the summer holidays for school, and graduation for you all. We can reconsider our decision then."

"Fine." Rosalie stood up and walked out, headed for the garage. Edward listened to her thoughts, trying to judge whether she was angry or worried, but he got nothing of the sort. Like Emmett, she remained unaffected by Carlisle's revelations. She had no interest in wizards or magic when she had her life with Emmett. She was content with that. Emmett joined her in the garage, helping with menial tasks as he chuckled to himself. _Wizards, who would've thought huh?_

Jasper pulled Alice along and they exited the house. The tension and differing emotions in such a small space were creating somewhat of an emotional headache for him, so they sought their own private peace.

Esme drew Carlisle near, asking him for more information about the wizard he had met. She by this unknown chapter in her mate's life that he was now free to discuss. Just before they left the room, a thought occurred to Edward.

"Carlisle." It was barely louder than a whisper, but Carlisle still paused in the door frame.

_Edward?_

"The boy with the scar...what is his name?"

"Harry Potter."

* * *

For a time, Edward simply stood still, shocked into immobility. Only a few hours ago he was wanting something dramatic and exciting in his life, and here he was with his wish granted, in the most unexpected and intrusive way possible. Now that change was coming to his life, Edward could not honestly say he wanted it. He had become complacent with this privileged life of creature comforts and mindless tasks. It was simple, too simple really, but it was also safe. If he was brutally honest with himself, when he thought of bringing change to his life, he most often thought of finding a mate. Instead, fate had thrown him a curveball, a potential _end_ to his life, from the look of Alice's vision. And to think wizards and magic was _real_!

He had thought himself well-travelled, but Edward was realising that nothing was as it seemed, even in the vampire world. He had thought when he found the Quiluete wolves with Carlisle all those years ago that _that_ would be the strangest thing he would see in his long life, but here was a whole other race, a whole world kept secret and now revealed.

But not all of this would come to pass, if he chose it. Alice said there were two decisions to make. The boy to come to America through the fire, and Edward to go to the meadow. Armed with this knowledge, he could choose to escape this path. He could continue his life as he knew it now. He could avoid the meadow, they could move to another city. The time was ripe, they were due to move as the Cullen 'kids' graduated to college.

Or...he could choose to stay, to meet his fate and embrace this change. He could meet the green-eyed boy with the lightning scar and learn about magic and secrets like travelling fire and how to become invisible. It was exhilarating and terrifying to imagine. He would be putting his very life in this boy's hands. Would the boy be as harmless as Carlisle assumed? Or would he be a trained killer, as Edward had wondered when Alice showed him the vision. He could wait until Carlisle was able to contact the old wizard and ask about the boy.

Yes. He would wait. He had spent the last fifty years of his life waiting. For what or who, he did not know, but a few more days would not be so long compared to that. He could wait to make his decision.

After all, it was all he did these days.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so nervous, giving everyone a chapter after so long - I didn't even realise the horrible irony of the chapter name! I decided it a long time ago, but now...

So first of all, I apologise for the slow - scratch that - the absolute standstill I came to in uploading. I _was_ writing, albeit it was one painful sentence at a time. I have later chapters already written out but for some reason my muses totally abandoned me when it came to this chapter. I'm so glad the characters are back and clamouring for attention! I can't promise I won't have another break like this but know that it was never intentional, I just couldn't drag the words out of me. I think it's high time I got myself a beta to give me a kick in the metaphorical balls next time something like this happens.

Second, I hope you enjoyed it - keep giving me reviews because they are quite frankly the only positive thing I've been getting from my writing lately (again, hopefully that's behind me). I've got the next chapter all laid out so it should be up within the week. Now I feel a bit sick letting this baby out into the world but I gotta give you guys something cos you've been brilliant.

*hides under duvet*


End file.
